


Fly

by mikeymagee



Category: Icon (Comics), Milestone Media (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus looks after little Amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

Little Amistad looked just like his mother Raquel. Augustus, could see the resemblance very clearly, even though the boy was still a baby, he had this strong spirit seemed to echo to every corner and every space. He was just like his mother in that sense. Two beings who were so forceful, the world had no choice but to take notice.

Even Augustus had to take notice of Rocket. The young woman who, with her friends, broke into his home in Dakota City one night, with the intent of taking whatever they could get their hands on.

And Raquel saw something inside of him that he had never considered. Earth was filled with super beings…but none like him. None who lived as a slave in the south, none who fought with the Harlem Hellfighters in World War I, or listened to the words of Dr. King, and Malcolm X…all in one lifetime. He was not of this planet, and yet, he had known more of America’s history than even Rip Hunter, the resident time master.

But viewing history is different from living it, reading a few words from a book means nothing when you’ve felt your arms weighed down by chains.  Something that little Amistad will, hopefully, never had to know.

Raquel convinced him to be a hero, to be a symbol that black people could strive towards. A hero for the downtrodden, and hopeless. An icon for the people of Dakota who were hunted by meta humans, and the police who cared nothing for them.

“Please,” he heard himself say when she brought the proposal to him, “Black people don’t need an icon, they just need to work hard.”

“Yeah?” Raquel asked, “Well, that’s easy for someone with super strength, and the ability to fly,” she said. “You can _fly_. Why not help others do the same?”

Wasn’t that the point of a hero? When Augustus, or rather, Arnus Prime, crashed onto this planet, he never believed he would meet a girl with such a forceful tongue, strong conviction. He never thought she would turn him into a hero. An Icon.

He gazed down at little Amistad, a black child who would grow in a world that would never trust him. Even Arnus still got scared glances from cops as he flew overhead.

Sometimes it felt as if the world could never be what it’s supposed to be. A place where good men and women, who work hard can succeed, regardless of their skin color. Arnus never grew up in a world like that. Raquel didn’t either, and they both knew Amistad wouldn’t.

But that didn’t mean they had to stop striving towards it.

“I can fly,” Arnus said as he cradled little Amistad in his arms, “And you can too.”


End file.
